


Lovebug

by CitliEly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitliEly/pseuds/CitliEly
Summary: Recostado con tu cabeza en su regazo al pie de un árbol frente al lago negro, mirando como el sol se esconde y la oscuridad toma poco a poco los terrenos de la escuela, como el ligero brillo de los últimos rayos vespertinos alumbra su rostro, lo observas y notas que en verdad no se da cuenta, su mirada esmeralda está perdida en el cielo mientras la tuya sigue fija en él





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chuchohatecrew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chuchohatecrew).



> (Leva el nombre de la canción que escuchaba mientras escribía)  
> (Dentro del universo de Into You)

Respiras con tranquilidad, tu corazón palpita fuertemente, chocando contra tu pecho, tus mejillas cálidas por el flujo extra de sangre que corre en tus venas, sonrojándote mientras lo observas. Te gusta observarlo: grabar en tu memoria cada detalle, cada gesto, cada respiración es una de tus actividades favoritas. Te gusta aún más que él no se da cuenta, parece que es inconsciente de lo mucho que te atrae, de lo que puede provocarte y eso te gusta, su personalidad despistada y desordenada, tan indomable como el nido de pájaros que tiene en la cabeza.  
Recostado con tu cabeza en su regazo al pie de un árbol frente al lago negro, mirando como el sol se esconde y la oscuridad toma poco a poco los terrenos de la escuela, como el ligero brillo de los últimos rayos vespertinos alumbra su rostro, lo observas y notas que en verdad no se da cuenta, su mirada esmeralda está perdida en el cielo mientras la tuya sigue fija en él: miras su rostro, la línea de su mandíbula y ese cuello que pide a gritos que lo marques con tus dientes, desgarrando dulcemente la dorada piel; miras el nacimiento de una incipiente barba en su rostro, levantas el brazo y lo acaricias siguiendo la línea de sus pómulos, descansando tu mano en su mejilla por un momento, recorriendo su rostro con los dedos lentamente, con devoción: su rostro te gusta, te gusta la forma de su nariz y el modo en que se arruga cuando algo le disgusta, te gustan sus labios y cómo los aprieta cuando se molesta, subes lentamente la mirada recorriendo cada centímetro de ese rostro, sus largas pestañas abanican con gentileza cuando parpadea, sus ojos siguen perdidos mirando en el cielo nocturno la lenta aparición de las estrellas; la forma de sus cejas es perfecta, notas su ceño ligeramente fruncido y sabes que está concentrado, acaricias sus labios suavemente y él baja la mirada, sus ojos se encuentran, plata contra esmeralda, la amabilidad plasmada en su rostro con esa sonrisa ligeramente torcida, relajada, dulce que te deja sin aliento; recorres con tu pulgar esos labios y suspiras por el tacto suave de su piel, tus ojos fijos siguiendo la forma de su boca, esa boca que se abre lentamente para comenzar a hablarte de las estrellas: su voz suena profunda, casi como un ronroneo, un susurro lento lleno de información, ligero como el aleteo de una polilla que te rodea lentamente y te hipnotiza, tienes que admitir que no entiendes algunas de las cosas de las que habla pero el simple hecho de escucharlo, de saber que le gusta compartir contigo lo que le apasiona te llena de una alegría indescriptible.  
Sus miradas siguen conectadas mientras él te habla de planetas, estrellas, constelaciones; el brillo que adquieren sus ojos es inusual, la curiosidad lo mueve y lo sabes, conoces ese sentido de aventura que lo caracteriza, esas ganas de saciar sus dudas y te encanta.  
Sus ojos…  
Amas sus ojos, son honestos, transparentes, llenos de ilusión; no entiendes como es que sigue viva dentro de él después de todo por lo que ha pasado pero te maravilla su fuerza, su valentía y el modo en que encara todo lo que la vida le ponga en frente: nunca podrán acusarlo de cobardía, claro, no es que alguien fuera capaz de tratar de hacerlo; nadie excepto tú, y cuando lo hacías sabías muy bien que estabas realmente reflejando un defecto propio en él, que estabas siendo egoístamente humano.  
Sientes como su mano se enreda en tu cabello mientras habla y te observa, desvías la mirada porque, aunque está hablando del espacio, sus ojos te leen y pareciera que ven tu alma, que recorren todo tu ser hasta tu centro. Nunca has podido sostenerle la mirada, bien, al menos no esta mirada: cuando luchaban por el dominio y sus ojos te miraban altaneros y fuertes, oh, esa claro que la sostenías porque era un reto, un reto que no estabas dispuesto a perder, pero esta mirada es diferente, esta mirada te asusta, te acelera y aun así la amas, aunque te haga sentir indefenso, expuesto, incluso algo débil la amas porque sabes que todo en ti le gusta, desde tu pálida piel hasta tus ojos tormenta; porque tú si lo notas, notas como sus orbes recorren cada línea en tu cuerpo, cada detalle, desde tus platinados cabellos, tus largos y aristocráticos dedos, pasando por tu pecho y tu cintura, deteniéndose en tus labios, sus ojos se encienden al observarte, como bebiéndose cada gesto que haces y tu cuidas incluso tu respiración porque no quieres romper el momento, deseas vivir allí, justo al borde en ese momento porque esa devoción con la que te mira no puede ser mentira, ese cariño que trasluce en sus ojos, esa comprensión…  
…Te levantas poco a poco, lo tomas de la mano y lo guías dentro del castillo, mientras caminan van charlando sobre dragones y quidditch, apenas son capaces de darse cuenta que ya no deberían estar afuera. Sus pasos los llevan al séptimo piso, una vez más a esconderse de miradas curiosas en la Sala de Menesteres: su capa de invisibilidad les ayuda cuando quieren pasar el tiempo juntos cerca de lago viendo jugar al calamar gigante o simplemente mirando las estrellas pero en la noche necesitan soledad. La puerta aparece frente a ustedes y entran, la habitación siempre es la misma: una pequeña sala, una chimenea encendida, varios libreros y una cama les dan la bienvenida; el libro de pociones que leías la noche anterior sigue allí, abierto en la página que dejaste marcada para continuar tu lectura más en este momento lo único que deseas es acurrucarte con él. Parece leer tu mente porque los guía a la cama, levanta las sábanas y los mete dentro de ellas, con su varita los cambia de ropa: pijamas de seda verde y escarlata acariciando sus cuerpos; te recuestas sobre su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón, su respiración, cierras los ojos y disfrutas de esos sonidos que parecen darte vida, suspiras lentamente y aferras tu mano al cuello de su camisa, sientes sus labios posarse sobre tu frente y abres los ojos, la profundidad de su mirada te ahoga, te deja sin habla y sin respiración; nunca creíste que serías capaz de sentirte de ese modo, que la obsesiva forma en que lo estudiabas se convertiría en esto, no sabes siquiera como llegaron a este punto pero lo disfrutas tanto como puedes.  
Repentinamente te sientes sobrepasado por todo lo que estás viviendo en ese momento: la hermosa loba que criaste desde cachorra había muerto, semanas llevabas viendo como la enfermedad la consumía poco a poco mientras todos te decían que no se podía hacer nada más que esperar; su última respiración, su último aullido fue dado en la soledad de tu alcoba mientras tu esperabas, deseabas fervientemente que se recuperada de su enfermedad, era tu compañera, un pequeño y peludo ser que viste crecer y educaste para ser tan altanero y orgulloso como tú, la única que sobrevivió de su camada, a la que alimentaste tú mismo cuando su madre la rechazó, a quien asististe en sus embarazos y sus partos y no fuiste capaz de desahogarte, no fuiste capaz de gritar, de llorar siquiera porque no lo procesaste en aquel momento y porque no lo tenías permitido, porque “es solo un animal” o al menos eso decía tu madre, una parte de ti prefirió pensar que se encontraba dormida y la llamaste para tratar de despertarla, llamaste su nombre una y otra vez acariciando su pelaje mientras la mecías ligeramente para que se levantara, no reaccionaste sino hasta que sus cachorros lloraron desesperadamente su muerte y luego te tocó verlos morir uno por uno sintiendo la falta de su madre y sentirte completamente inútil al no poder mantenerlos vivos, sentir como el dolor ya instalado en tu cuerpo se hacía más profundo; además tu madre se comporta de forma extraña, errática, parece deprimida, cansada y desanimada todo el tiempo, te hace falta la luz que la caracterizaba, el calor que emanaba de su alma y te llenaba cuando estabas con ella pero desde que se enteró de algunos secretos de tu padre no parece ser la misma parece incluso cansada de la vida que llevan y se ve como si todo el tiempo deseara llorar y ya no la reconoces, estas seguro de que la mujer que te crio era más fuerte, que podía superar todo y encararlo sola pero la mujer que ahora miras se ve frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana con grietas en ella que jamás podrán ser reparadas, y por supuesto también está tu padre, él y sus elecciones no podrían decepcionarte más y ahora se encuentra en Azkaban precisamente por ellas, por sus equivocaciones en las que de alguna manera ahora estas envuelto; tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas pero las contienes, suspiras pesadamente tratando de despejar tu cabeza, de no pensar en lo que tú también sabes sobre tu padre porque estás seguro que no va a cambiar y que seguirá cometiendo los mismos errores una y otra vez, enredándote en ellos como si también fueran tu culpa, de no pensar en tu madre solitaria y deprimida que no desea hablar de lo que le aqueja y prefiere ignorarlo como si con ello desaparecieran sus problemas, de no pensar en Araic, tu loba que era como una hija y parecía entenderte perfectamente cuando te miraba con sus expresivos e inteligentes ojos; parpadeas rápidamente pero él lo nota, sus esmeraldas llenas de preocupación te miran, sus fuertes brazos te aprietan contra su cuerpo y sus labios se posan en tu cabello: él también te entiende y lo sabes, a él y a Blaise fueron a quienes buscaste cuando ocurrió todo. Respiras profundamente, te acomodas sobre él y escondes tu rostro en su cuello sintiéndote protegido, su aroma inunda tus fosas nasales: manzanas y humo ¿Alguien habrá notado ya lo mucho que te gustan esos aromas?  
Aspiras su aroma, llenado tus pulmones con él como si fuera la vida misma lo que entrara a través de tus fosas nasales ¿Acaso tiene idea de lo delicioso que te parece su olor? ¿De lo irresistible que lo encuentras? Tu corazón golpea fuertemente tu pecho, los vellos de tu cuerpo se erizan y tu respiración se vuelve pesada, besas su cuello sintiendo la calidez de su piel en tus labios, tu mano izquierda se cuela debajo de su camisa, acaricias su pecho sintiendo sus músculos con la punta de tus dedos y lo escuchas suspirar, exhalas lentamente dejando que tu aliento alcance la sensible piel de su cuello y sientes como empieza a temblar, su respiración se acelera alcanzando la tuya, los golpeteos de su corazón toman fuerza; tu mano sube y baja descaradamente acariciando su piel mientras disfrutas de las reacciones que provocas en él ¿Cómo hace para ponerte de ese modo? Tu cerebro parece desconectarse de todo lo demás cuando aspiras su aroma, como si nada existiera excepto ustedes; sus manos se aferran a tu cintura, aprietan la suave tela de tu pijama mientras lo acaricias, descubres tus dientes y muerdes su cuello gentilmente al principio, aumentando la presión gradualmente lo cual lo hace soltar un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta ¿En qué momento cambió el escenario de esa forma? No lo sabes, lo único que te importa es tenerlo contra ti, sentir su cálido cuerpo pegado al tuyo porque eso también te gusta: te gusta el tacto de su piel, su color, su aroma, te gustan sus manos, el largo de sus dedos y como se marcan las venas en sus brazos, la forma de sus hombros y el ancho de su espalda, te gusta rasguñar su piel y escuchar los ligeros gemidos que esa acción provoca, te gustan los vellos de su cuerpo y el camino que forman desde su ombligo a su entrepierna, su abdomen fuerte te enloquece y te gusta tener poder sobre él porque él también tiene poder sobre ti, sus manos grandes acarician tu espalda lentamente dejando una sensación eléctrica en tu piel, despertándola lentamente, suben hasta tus hombros y suspiras mientras una sensación cálida se instala en tu pecho y viaja por los nervios en tu cuerpo, los vasos sanguíneos de tu rostro se dilatan y la sangre se agolpa en tus mejillas, subiendo por tu rostro y bajando por tu cuello hacia tu clavícula, sueltas suspiros en su cuello, lo mordisqueas y lo besas gentilmente, jugueteando, tentándolo, sus manos bajan por tus brazos y te congelas, no quieres que su piel toque la marca que ahora forma parte de ti, ruegas que no lo note pero es tarde, sus ojos viajan hacia tu antebrazo izquierdo y tú lo retiras bruscamente, escondiéndolo, deseando que no insista y sabiendo que va a hacerlo.  
Él toma tu brazo izquierdo, levanta la manga de tu camisa descubriendo poco a poco la marca que allí reside desde aquel verano, rehúyes su mirada y tratas de esconderte, la incomodidad se apodera de ti, te avergüenzas porque ahora esa marca es parte de ti, porque aunque no lo deseabas está allí y no puedes borrarla, él la mira con curiosidad, recorriendo con la punta de sus dedos la figura, aprieta los labios y frunce el ceño, se nota molesto cuando sus dedos la tocan, conecta su mirada con la tuya, sientes su magia agitarse alrededor de ambos, liberas la tuya tratando de calmarlo, de dominarlo mientras escondes la inseguridad que aquella marca te provoca, sus ojos no se despegan de tu piel, los sientes quemándote, casi juzgándote, bajas la mirada y es entonces cuando él reacciona, sus labios se posan sobre el tatuaje que ahora llevas, sorprendido lo miras, sus ojos están cerrados y puedes apreciar a través de los lentes sus largas pestañas, sus labios en contacto con tu piel transmiten su magia a ti y el dolor en tu brazo desaparece, tenías tanto tiempo lidiando con él que casi lo habías olvidado.  
Sonríes, esa parte de él también te gusta, como es capaz de hacerte sentir tranquilo con pequeñas acciones.  
Aunque ahora estés incomodo en tu propia piel, lleno de inseguridad y de miedo su mirada logra calmarte porque es él quien te observa, el que te conoce, el que te necesita y te desea tanto como tú a él, son sus ojos los que te miran, sus labios los que besan tu piel con ternura y calman el dolor.

 

Respiras con tranquilidad, tu corazón palpita fuertemente, chocando contra tu pecho, tus mejillas cálidas por el flujo extra de sangre que corre en tus venas, sonrojándote mientras lo observas. Te gusta observarlo: grabar en tu memoria cada detalle, cada gesto, cada respiración es una de tus actividades favoritas. Te gusta aún más que él no se da cuenta, parece que es inconsciente de lo mucho que te atrae, de lo que puede provocarte y eso te gusta, su personalidad despistada y desordenada, tan indomable como el nido de pájaros que tiene en la cabeza.  
Estiras tu brazo y acaricias su rostro, te gusta como se ve cuando duerme: sin preocupaciones, sus facciones relajadas, sus labios ligeramente abiertos, su respiración acompasada, agradeces internamente estar acostumbrado a despertar temprano porque así puedes disfrutar del simple placer de observarlo, ni siquiera lo intenta y te atrae tanto, sin esperanzas de volver a cómo eran antes suspiras y piensas en lo mucho que te gusta ese rasgo de él: no trata de gustarle a los demás, nunca lo ha intentado, de hecho a veces parece querer ahuyentarlos a todos, alejarlos de él pero nunca lo logra, ese lado amable suyo sale a relucir. Sabes que no es el más atractivo; sabes, de hecho, que hay personas que ni siquiera lo encuentran extraordinario pero eso no te importa porque tú lo haces y eres egoísta, te importa lo que tu sientes al respecto, lo que tú puedes observar en él que nadie más puede y eso… eso también te gusta: que seas tú y sólo tu quien pueda verlo. Es un privilegio y lo sabes, el solo ser capaz de sentir todo esto es un privilegio, el que tu corazón se acelere de esa forma dándote esa sensación de vacío y tranquilidad, que los vellos de tu cuerpo se ericen cada vez que lo tocas, que su aroma te descontrole es un privilegio porque hay personas que no se dejan a sí mismos sentirlo.  
Claro que ambos lo están escondiendo, es su juego: el único error del que no te arrepientes, pero poco importa si puedes disfrutarlo así.  
Quizás algún día se decidan a contarlo y entonces serás libre de enumerar las cosas en él que te gustan sin temer que alguien pueda darse cuenta, quizás, solo quizás no tendrás que esconderte y jugar por mucho tiempo más, la posibilidad te sabe dulce pero las consecuencias podrían ser amargas.  
Ahora que lo piensas nunca le has dicho realmente lo que sientes, tus manos se enredan en su cabello distraídamente mientras lo piensas ¿Serás realmente capaz de hacerlo algún día? Suspiras y besas su frente despertándolo accidentalmente, sus esmeraldas se enfrentan a tu tormenta, te toma del cuello y acerca tu rostro al suyo, besándote con ternura.  
Estas perdido: ese beso es todo lo que deseabas que fuera y te transmite tanto, sientes como te derrites lentamente entre sus manos y sueltas la última esperanza que tenías de que no fuera más que un juego. Sus labios contra los tuyos hacen que olvides como se habla, incluso como se respira y entonces es cuando decides que si, en algún momento tendrás que comunicarle tus sentimientos porque arriesgarlo todo valdrá la pena.


End file.
